


message for oneshot book(requests open)

by JJ2003



Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - CreepyPasta, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Dimension Cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ2003/pseuds/JJ2003
Summary: A compilation of story's that didn't have long plots big enough to fit into a whole book. Also request are open so other ideas that I have written! Hope u enjoythe main character belongs to Thomas sanders from the YouTube series sander sides.(also on wattpad at fanficklover2017)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063901
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	message for oneshot book(requests open)

hey guys, iv decided to take this book down and re-upload the chapter separately within a series. original I was going to do this but I didn't know how but iv found out how now, I shall leave this message here as the first instal meant of the series for now at least so you can still access all of them, plus this gives me more time to make chapters with out pressure. also I wanted to ask if anyone would like to see a Christmas chapter? if so what ships would be in it? i want all 9 charetors in it (I sorry to say but I want be making a thomas x side chapter as I don't really like that ship personally nor will I make a romantic creativity twin, ill do platonic but that's it) thanks for reading! ~jj2003


End file.
